


Owned

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the badboy who fancies innocent little Zayn. The two are paired for a project and Harry can't stand to see other people flirting with Zayn and decides to show Zayn who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

Zayn walked into the school with his head down. He didn't want to attract Harrys attention, or anyones for that matter. Harry was everything anyone could ever want- he was beautiful and funny, his parents were loaded, and he was the only sophmore with a car. Which he used to skip school and smoke with his best friend Grimmy.  
Zayn was slightly afraid of Harry, honestly, though the two had never had a bad encounter. In fact, Harry was always extremely nice to Zayn. Zayn wasn't an idiot. He knew Harry was into him, it wasn't like Harry'd tried to hide the fact, what with constantly staring at Zayn, making multiple innuendos daily, and sometimes even slapping his ass walking down the hallway. Harry just made him nervous. He was the schools resident 'bad boy' and has, on more than one occassion, tried to get into Zayns pants. Zayn actually thought Harry was extremely attractive. Who wouldn't? But he felt that he needed to associate with someone a little different than Harry.  
And there he was now. Walking towards Zayn unknowingly, his curls bouncing. Girls are crowded around, something Zayn can never figure out. Harry is openly gay, has said many times that he has no interest in girls. Harry looks up, obviously annoyed. Then he catches Zayns eye across the hall. Zayn quickly ducks his head and hurries to class.  
When he finally makes it across the school to his first class of the day- history, Zayn plops down in his seat and sighs. He knows Harry never shows up to class early, late sure but never early, so he has another ten minutes to relax. He decides to make the best of it by sticking in his earphones and turning his iPod on low while he reads 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. He has to do a report on it for English and it's actually pretty good. He likes the humor Scout, Jem, and Dill provide and Atticus reminds him of his own father.   
Zayn is so captivated by the vivid world portrayed by Harper Lee, that he doesn't notice the shadow with suspiciously curly hair looming over him or the slight movement when that shadow sits next to him. He only realizes someones there when a strong arm is thrown over his shoulder and that unmistakable voice rasps in his ear.  
"Hey babe. Why'd you run from me earlier?" Zayn looks to Harry and almost melts at the smirk plastered on his perfect face. "I came to class early just for you. I think a kiss is a nice reward, hmm?"  
Zayn blushes and scoots his chair further away, making Harrys arm fall from his shoulders. He's as resilient as ever though, and simply grabs Zayns chair and pulls him closer.  
"You can't keep running from me, beautiful. Look at that blush. So damn pretty, you are. I bet you look even better naked, huh?" Harry puts his hand on Zayns waist and gives it a gentle squeeze. Zayn almost jumps out of his chair and Harry just chuckles.  
"Hey Zayn. You're looking nice today." Zayn looks up into the icy blue eyes of Louis Tomlinson, blushing. His bright smile fades when he looks down at Harry sitting in his seat. "You're in my seat, Styles." He sneers.  
"You think I give a fuck, Tomlinson? I'm talking to Zayn here. So how about you find a new seat for the day, yeah? Might as well, cause I'm not moving." Harrys grip on Zayns wait tightens as he gives Louis a dirty look.  
Louis knows Harry isn't gonna move. He usually gets here before him and sits with Zayn, but today the prick decided to come early! Louis walks away mumbling about how Zayn doesn't even like Harry and how he's such a dick.  
Harry scoffs before turning back to Zayn, a mischevious smirk lining his lips. "Since Tomlinson brought up dicks, I may as well let you know that you'll be taking mines soon." Zayn blushes furiously and turns his head. "Don't hide those pretty pink cheeks from me, babe." Harry says, pushing Zayns chin back in his direction. "I know you want it. I know you think about me fucking you senseless when your all alone. I can see it all over your face. I'm getting hard just thinking about you moaning while you finger yourself and wank. Wishing it was my dick in you and my my hand around you. Screaming my name when you come."  
Zayn stutters and blushes harder than he ever has, because how did Harry know that he actually does that every so often?! Zayn feels a hand on his thigh and pushes it off.  
"Harry. Please don't." Zayn groans.  
Harry smirks, realizing he hit a nerve. "You're right. Might not wanna get you all worked upp right now.  
Just then Mrs. Flack, their history teacher, walks in and start talking.  
xxx  
Zayns walking out of the class room, on his way to English. He really wants to cry. Mrs. Flack assaigned a partner project that would last until the end of the year- three more months- and she picked the partners. Of course the project is meant to be done during class and at home. So he'll be spending a lot of time with his partner. Of course he got paired with Harry. Zayn decides that he hates history and doesn't like Mrs. Flack anymore. Not only is he going to have to work with Harry on a daily basis in that class as well as out of school, but Harry is also in his English and p.e. class. So for his first two classes as well as his fourth, he has to deal with Harrys advances. His life just got harder, and so did something else...  
Zayn walks into his English class and rushes to his seat, putting his head down.  
The rest of the day is rather uneventful. Harry surprises him by only talking to him once more during the day, during lunch to exchange numbers and tell Zayn that they could start meeting up to work on the project after school the next day in the library. Zayn nods his head in agreement and is shocked to see that Harry walks away with nothing more than a small smile on his face. Then at home, Zayn hides in his room away from his three sisters until dinner. They make casual conversation. Zayn tells his family that most days he'll either have guest over or get home later than usual. Once he explains why, his family accepts the matter easily, with the exception of his little sister, Safaa. She's to young to understand that he HAS to do this everyday for school and just wants to be able to play with her brother whenever she feels like it. Secretly, Zayn is happy for the extra time alone, though he wishes it were someone other than Harry. Kind of.  
xxx  
The next three days go by smoothly, basically the same routine. Harry sits with Zayn in history and they start working on the project. Harry actually helps and refrains from doing anything more than working with Zayn. Zayn thinks that maybe Harry has gotten over his little crush on Zayn and, as much as that saddens him (wierdly), it makes Zayns life alot easier and the thought of the next three months don't scare him as much anymore.  
In English, Mrs. Deen puts them in groups of four for a class assignment. Zayn is grouped with Liam, Niall, and Harry. Harry is quietly doing his work, not paying much attention to what's going on in his group. Zayn wonders when did Harry get so quiet and reserved. Harry thinks that Zayn is hot and he's silently observing, waiting for the right time to do this.  
Throuhgout the hour long duration of the class, Niall and Liam slyly flirt with Zayn. Zayn, as usual, stays quiet and blushes. Harry, not as usual, sits there quietly.  
When they meet at the library after school on, nothing more than a friendly one sided conversation (Harry talks while Zayn listens) occurs as they work. On the third day, when the two boys are packing upo to go home, Harry speaks.  
"Tomorrow we should meet up at my house. My parents and sister won't be home so it'll be peaceful and it'd be more comfortable since we have food and soft chairs and all that." Zayn nods and Harry continues. "Okay. So after last class, just meet me out by my car and we'll go."  
As they walk they're seperate ways Zayns wonders if Harrys house looks how he's imagined it. Harry mentally celebrates because Zayn Malik is coming to his house and they're gonna be alone and this is gonna be really fun!  
xxx  
The next day, everything is going the newly found normal. Zayn and Harry work together throughout the hour of their history class. Harry doesn't try to make a move and Zayn is thankful that he's toned it down but also kind of sad that Harrys interest in him seems to have worn out.  
When they're in english class (which, for the past few days, has been different group assignments where Zayn always gets paired with Liam, Niall, and Harry) everything is as it has been for the past week. Niall and Liam do their usual flirting. Zayn does his usual blushing. And Harry is still quiet. At first.  
"Babe, you might as well tell those othe guys to stop trying." Niall says, winking. Zayn wishes it was Harry saying that to him, but of course he doesn't say that, all he does is blush and look away. Harry, on the other hand, has finally had enough and explodes (but it's a quiet explosion so he doesn't get in trouble).  
"Damn it! I am so tired of this bullshit! Zayn doesn't even want you two idiots. He wants me. Do you not see the way that he looks at me when you say those lame ass lines? He doesn't want either of you, he wants me to fuck him all day and night. I'm the one he wanks to, the one he stretches his tight little ass for. He's fucking mines! You two idiots need to back the fuck off." Harry says. He gives Zayn a pointed look and walks off just as the bell rings. Niall and Liam just look after him in shock, then turn to Zayn.  
"You and Harry?" Niall and Liam say together. Zayn shakes his head no and thinks not yet. Then he wonders what's going on with Harry. One minute he's practically ignoring Zayn, the next he's nearly killing people for flirting eith him. Zayn thinks Harry is wierd.  
The rest of the day leaves Zayn more confused than ever. At lunch, Zayn can feel Harry looking at him but neither boy make a move to do anything more. After lunch, in p.e., they start the dancing unit. They have to pick partners who they'll be spending the remainder of the year dancing with. Louis, Niall, and Liam are all trying to convince Zayn to be thier partner when Harry comes up and says, "Get the fuck away from him. He's with me." And he grabs Zayn arm and pulls him away from the other boys. The first type of dance they learn is ballroom dancing and Harry takes the lead, of course, pulling Zayn close to his body, his massive hand resting just above Zayns ass. He moves them back and forth for a bit, no words being exchanged as they both sway to the music, to caught up in the feeling of each others bodies to do anything else. Then Harry strategically moves his hand down to cup Zayns ass, pushing their hips together. Zayn feels something poking his thigh and blushes when he realizes what it is.  
"You feel that, baby? Get ready to feel it inside you too." Zayn moans in his head because he's happy that Harry still wants him an because Harrys cock on his leg feels amazing and just the thought of it pounding deep into him makes his mouth water. Harry smirks and whispers into his ear, "Soon, baby. Soon." And Zayn is left wondering why Harry can read his mind?  
xxx  
After school is over Zayn walks out to the carpark and immediatly spots Harry leaning against the hood of his shiny black Camaro. When he gets close enough that Harry spots him and he can see his face clearly, he wants to set himself on fire because Harry and that goddamn smirk. He walks around to the passenger side and opens the door. Zayn slides in and pretends not to notice the small pinch Harry gives his ass before walking back to his side and getting in.  
The drive to Harrys house is quiet but Harrys hand on his thigh speaks volumes to Zayn and he wonders if he should say he feels sick and needs to go home. He decides against it because maybe Harry is just reall nice and touch feely and maybe this'll just be a normal day. Zayn has a feeling he's wrong.  
When they get to Harrys house, they go inside and Harry sits on the couch and wastes no time with games. As Zayn is sinking down onto the couch cushion, Harry grabs his waist and pulls him down onto his lap. Holding Zayns back close to his chest, he whispers in his ear, "This is what I've been waiting for. The day I can bring you home and fuck you so hard you can't remember anything but my name and how good my dick feels inside of you. I know you want it too, so don't fight it babe. Just let it happen." Harry starts sucking on the skin behind his ear. Zayn whimpers low in the back of his throat and decides to go with the flow.  
Harry keeps sucking behind Zayns ear because the fucking whimpering noises he's making are the hottest thing ever and Harry thinks that's all he ever wants to hear. Then he remembers that he also wants to hear Zayn moaning when he touches him and screaming his name when he comes. So he uses the hand that's not wrapped around Zayns small waist and starts palming hid roughly through his tight jeans. He can feel the bulge growing underneath his palm. The low moans spilling from Zayns mouth has Harry reaching for the buttons on the older boys pants. When he gets the button undone he pulls Zayns pants down to his knees and starts massaging hid cock through the boxer briefs he's wearing.  
Harry slips his hand into the waistband of Zayns boxers and starts fisting him. Zayn throws his head back onto Harrys shoulder and puts hia hand on the back of the younger boys neck, pulling his head forward and straining his own neck to lock lips with him.  
Harry feels the precum leaking from the tip of Zayn cock and takes his hand out of his boxers to taste the bit that had gotten on his fingers. Looking straight into Zayns eyes, he sticks his forefinger and middle finger between his lips and sucks. Zayn takes the time to turn and straddle Harry, never breaking eye contact. Harry and Zayn moan in unison as Zayn grinds his hips down onto the younger boys. Zayn hastily unbuttons Harrys shirt and rubs his hands over the smooth skin of his chest stopping both his hands to play with Harrys nipples.  
Harry grabs Zayns hips and thrusts their clothed erections against each other, the friction causing Zayn to rake his blunt nails over Harry abdomen. Harry pushes himself up off of the couch and heads down the hall to his room with Zayn clinging tight to him like a horny sloth.  
Zayn spreads his legs when Harry lays him down on the bed, covering Zayns small body with his bigger one. Harry reattaches their lips and pulls their crotches apart, quickly pulling of both of their tight jeans. He settles his lower body back between Zayns legs, pushing their cocks together some more as Zayn starts sucking a hickey into his neck, first biting then sucking and finally licking over the spot softly. Harry starts panting lifts himself completely off of Zayn again, the older boy whining and the loss of contact, and slowly pulls off the older boys underwear and spreading his legs then sitting on his calves between Zayns legs.  
"Fuck. So damn hot. You just laying there naked and so hard, spread out for me. Ready to take my cock up your tiny little ass." Harry says, shuddering. "I'm gonna destroy you, baby. So fucking desperate for my cock." By the time Harry had finished his little speech, his face was eye level with Zayn beautiful cock. Without warning, he dipped his head down and took the tip into his mouth, sucking hard while he fondled his balls.  
Zayn couldn't resist the urge to thrust up into Harrys mouth, making the younger boy gag. Harry was determined to ruin all other guys for Zayn so he didn't pull of. Despite the tears stinging his eyes, Harry pushed himself furthur down onto Zayn until his entire length was settled into the back of his throat. Zayn gasped when he felt the vibrations running through his dick as Harry hummed, appreciating Zayns taste.  
Zayn starts to shake . He almost cries when Harry lifts off of him and crawls back up his body. His eyes are squeezed shut and if it isn't for Harry poking his lips, he wouldn't open them.  
"I know baby. I know you didn't want me to stop. But I wanna make you come while I'm inside you. I wanna feel the way your tight hole clenches around me when you come. I promise babe, it'll be worth it. Now suck. Get 'em nice and wet." Zayn takes the same two fingers that Harry'd sucked on earlier into his mouth and sucks on them until Harry pulls them from his mouth with a pop.  
Harry feels Zayn tense as he prods his hole. "Relax. I'm gonna make you feel good, love. Just trust me," Zayn nods and makes an effort to loosen up. As Harry pushes one finger against Zayns entrance and massages. Zayn lets out a low moan and pushes himself down onto Harrys finger. He gasps at the mix of pleasure and pain as Harry thrusts his finger in and out.   
After a while Zayn chokes out a quiet, "More." and has to hold back a small cry when Harry adds his other finger and starts scissoring him, streatching his hole furthur. When the pain finally subsides, Zayn watches Harry with lidded eyes as he reaches into the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a condom. He tears the foil packet open with his teeth and slips it on over his erection. Harry spits into his hand and slathers up his hard length. Zayn is surprised and slightly dissappointed when Harry takes his finger out of Zayn. But he immediatly perks up when he feels something bigger, smoother and more solid start to push into him. He throws his head back onto the pillow and clenches his eyes to block out the painful burn.  
"I'm so, so sorry baby. It'll fell better soon." Harry says, carressing Zayns cheek to calm him down.  
After he's just sitting there for a while thinking about how long he's wanted this and how much he thinks he never wants to do this again, Zayns mind goes blank and he lets out a long moan as the pleasure takes over his body. Harry takes that as his cue to move and starts thrusting in and out of Zayn slowly, gripping his hips tight as he rocks into him in small, quick strokes. He pulls Zayns body down as he thrusts up, angling for his prostate.  
"So... fucking... tight. Fuuuuck. S-shit baby. So tight." Harry grits out.  
Zayn makes a sexy little squeaking noise and Harry knows he's found that special spot inside of him. He constantly aims for Zayns prostate, his thrusts becoming sloppy as Zayns moans morph into little 'uhuhuhuh's and he clenches tighter around Harry with each thrust. Both boys are approaching their orgasms quickly and Harry decides to help Zayn along a little. He wraps his hand around Zayns cock and gives it about six quick, firm tugs before he feels Zayn clenching impossibly tight around him, moans running together into a long noise that Harry decides (as bad as the timing is) he wants to hear as often as possible, and his warm cum coating his and Harrys chests.  
"Fuck. So... ahhhh.... pretty baby. F-fucking gor-gorgeo-us!" Harry praises the boy underneath him. Then he screams out as his own orgams rocks his body, " Ah! FuckfuckZaynfuckZaynfuck!"  
Both boys ride out their orgasm, Zayn finishing a few seconds before Harry. Zayn goes limp on the bed and Harry falls gently on top of him, not yet finding the strength to pull out. When his breathing finally returns to normal, he rolls off of Zayn, pulls the condom off and ties it before throwing it into the trash bin beside his bed, and leans over him to clean up every last drop of the older boys cum off of them, licking it from Zayns chest and using his fingers to scoop it up into his mouth, staring into Zayns eyes while doing so, though he doubts Zayn registers very much of anything right now.  
When he's sure both boys are thoroughly cleaned, he lays down beside Zayn, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. Neither boy says anything as they drift off to sleep.  
xxx  
When Harrys parents come home, they aren't really suprised to find him in bed with a boy. They'd knew for quite a while that Harry fancied Zayn. He'd talked about him non-stop for so long that they all felt like they knew the boy personally. And Harry was a hormonal teenaged boy. Of course he was bound to cross this line sometime soon. And they're happy it's with someone he seems to care so deeply about and who seems to feel the same about him.  
So instead of making a big fuss, they just leave quietly letting the two rest in each others arms. And of course Gemma takes a picture to tease her little brother with later.


End file.
